Metroid: Zeta Effect
by MaDMageMerlin
Summary: Post Prime, pre fusion and possible Echoes. begins with Samus' payment for Zero mission and Prime, and follows her to a planet suffering from Metroid's and Space Pirates.


Author's Note: Some of you may remember my (as I later realized) atrocious Metroid story, Metroid Zeta. I hadn't even beat Prime yet, and I was a horrible writer. Well. I'm trying to make amends, and I would appreciate reviews, and any sort of constructive criticism. This is going to be set almost immediately after Prime. As in my Halo story, as soon as Prime 2 comes out, do not be surprised if some things changes.

So, MaDMageMerlin proudly introduces, not in association with Nintendo and or Retro studios, (because I own nothing that belongs to either, including Metroid.)..................

_**Metroid: Zeta Effect.**_

**Chapter 1: Galactic Federation's payment to the hunter.**

Log: Captain Robert Thule, Galactic Federation Military.

Log Record Number: 122.342.675

Subject: Samus Aran's past.

Begin encoding.

En route to the rendezvous point where my ship was ordered to meet with the famous Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, I realized something. No one knew anything about this bounty hunter. She had defeated the Space Pirates, their leader, the Mother Brain, and their two greatest generals, Kraid and Ridley, all in one fell swoop. Not to mention she had battled the organisms known as "Metroids".

All that is known is that she wears some sort of a power suit, which seemed to be of Chozo design. It looks nothing like the combat suits worn by Galactic Federation troops. Not only that, but it came completely self-equipped with weaponry, like missiles, energy beams, and others that are unknown.

Nothing is known about her past, her personality, even what she looks like. She still battles for money though, which proves that she has some kind of human needs. She travels in her gunship, completely solitary and alone. Even I, Captain Robert Thule, require human company during my long voyages through space.

End Log record: 122.342.675

Log Record Number: 123.343.676

Subject: Meeting Samus Aran.

Begin Encoding.

The Rendezvous with the bounty Hunter Samus Aran took place today. During our dealings, she wore her suit, which seemed to be a sort of dark blue on the outer arms and legs, and yellow on the inner arms, legs, and lower torso. Her chest and helmet was a ruby red.

She walked as fast as any of our quickest crewmembers, even in that large suit. When I dealt with her directly, I looked her in the face, or visor, and I could barley see her eyes. And when I could see them, she gave me a stone-cold gaze that chilled me. I have been through many a war, and I know the eyes of someone who has seen much death. In her eyes I saw this, and, at the same time, a lost innocence. She was clearly not old, but by no means would I call her young. Though her eyes seemed to belong to that of a youth, she seemed to posses a wisdom that was, as it were, beyond her years.

When the subject of her payment came up, she demanded that we give her a doubled amount, because, she had defeated the Space pirates and the Metroids _twice_ since the Galactic Federation had hired her. I believed this to be preposterous, and told her outright that did not believe her. She stared at me, and requested that all personnel leave, and I shut off all listening equipment. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, I complied.

What she told me there shocked, astounded, and scared me. She relayed to me what she had labeled her "Zero Mission", which was the mission we had hired her for. I learned things of her past things that I doubt anyone else will ever know.

After that, she told me of her time spent on the planet Tallon IV. She told me of the Space Pirate activity, and the experiments with the radioactive material "Phazon", as well as with Metroids. She told me of how the mysterious the meteorite, and the Phazon it created, slowly destroyed Chozo race, which are now extinct. When she told me of the Metroid Prime, I was so shocked I used a very loud profanity. She gave me some time to let the information sink in.

I agreed to give her request for double payment to the GF High command.


End file.
